vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Regulation-class Materials
Summary Regulation-class Materials are the manmade frameworks put together by summoners as stepping stones to reach the Divine-class. They are the Materials every summoner has to start a battle with. Once a summoner has summoned 100 Regulation-classes, they'll be able to start summoning Divine-classes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-C | At least High 8-C Name: Depends on the Material Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Depends Age: Unknown Classification: Material Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage, capable of fighting spiritual beings like ghosts. Some Materials have individual abilities and supernatural powers, such as Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, various sensory attacks, Sound Manipulation, Age Manipulation; some of which ignore conventional durability Attack Potency: Small Building level (Even the Original Series, the weakest Material can destroy a section of a large bridge with one strike and easily defeat Pilot Soldiers models that can tank barrages of 30mm machineguns and direct autocannon hits; another weak Regulation-class can pierce through several bridges) | At least Building level (A middle-cost Regulation-class is described as capable of slicing a mid-sized truck in two or crushing a patrol boat on their grasp, much stronger than weaker materials) | At least Large Building level (A high-cost Regulation-class is described as being able to tear open an aircraft carrier's flight deck like a tin can, much stronger than weaker Materials) Speed: At least Superhuman (Even the Original Series, the weakest Materials, can defeat groups of Pilot Soldiers) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Even the Original Series, the weakest Materials, can flip over a military armored truck) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least Building Class '''| At least '''Large Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can trade blows with other Materials of the same cost level) | At least Building level (Same reasoning) | At least Large Building level (Same reasoning) Stamina: High Range: Depends on the Material Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Materials are driven by their desires which can vary from Material to Material, but are usually violent and hostile towards anyone nearby. The vessel being possessed by them can guide those desires to aim the Material at the enemy Weaknesses: They'll be automatically destroyed if the Silhouette inside their body containing the vessel's mind is destroyed, Materials can't overcome a sound range disadvantage unless there is a large difference in the cost levels of the two Materials (The minimum cost gap needed to overcome a disadvantage in sound range is of 10) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invulnerability:' Materials freely defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army could, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts and summoners call in a Material, as they cannot harm a Material or a summoner defended by their protective circle. Thus, the only counter is for another summoner to step up and summon their own Material. The following is a list of named Regulation-class Materials: Other unnamed Regulation-class materials have been summoned in the story: "a stuffed animal holding a bloody axe", "a giant stag beetle that's legs and pincers have been torn off by a mischievous child and who has wheels and razor blades attached in their place", "a massive gear that can roll around on its own", "a giant wolf with a metal jaw", "a giant serpent wrapped in flames", "a giant fish that tears through the sky", "a queen bee with a human face", "a giant umbrella with fangs covering the outer edge", "a goddess statue filled with murderous gimmicks", "a great serpent made of several chains", "an automaton created by sewing together human skin", "an old tome covered in countless eyeballs", "a gear with a giant smile plastered on the side", "a dinosaur not found in any encyclopedia", "a winged alligator", "a giant face made of stone", "a jellyfish giving off a putrid stench", "a giant suit of armor", "a burning metal ball", "a giant swollen eyeball", "countless wolves connected by the single shadow they share", "a giant rotting dog", "a man-eating plant with countless blades instead of petals that can launch steel seeds with the force of bullets" and "a beautiful Western doll with round and fat maggots wriggling in the cracks covering its body". Key: Low-cost Material (1-10) | Middle-cost Material (11-20) | High-cost Material (21+) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Summons Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Claw Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Curse Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sound Users Category:Age Users Category:Fish Category:Plants Category:Insects Category:Horses Category:Birds Category:Mammals Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Snakes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8